The Oregon/Hawaii Node of the National Drug Abuse Treatment Clinical Trials Network (CTN) is a bi- directional clinical trial partnership that includes community treatment programs (CTPs) and a Regional Research and Training Center (RRTC) hosted at Oregon Health & Science University (with support from the Kaiser Permanente Center for Health Research in Honolulu, Hawaii and Portland, Oregon). Eight multi- modality drug abuse treatment programs located in urban and rural communities in Oregon, Hawaii and Washington State participate in the node: Adapt (Roseburg, OR), CODA (Portland, OR), ChangePoint (Portland, OR and Vancouver, WA), Kaiser Permanente Hawaii Department of Behavioral Medicine (Honolulu, HI), Kaiser Permanente Northwest Department of Addiction Medicine (Salem and Portland,OR and Longview and Vancouver, WA), Native American Rehabilitation Association, Northwest (Portland,OR), New Directions Northwest (Baker City, OR), Willamette Family (Eugene, OR). The application has one specific aim: Continue and expand a clinical research partnership thatparticipates fully in the National Drug Abuse Treatment Clinical Trials Network and provides a) effectiveimplementation and completion of clinical trials including rapid and efficient recruitment of study participants, b) leadership to CTN committees and subcommittees, c) bi-directional research concepts, d) collaborative publicationwith treatment providers and other nodes, and e) a foundation for training and research proposals that enhance CTN capacity. The Node has high standards for participant recruitment and retention in trials, quality assurancereviews, protocol training, participation in CTN leadership, development of systems for electronic case report forms, bi-directional communication, collaboration with other nodes, and good citizenship. TheOregon/Hawaii Node has proven its ability to be a strong and productive CTN member.